Abigail
by Step2Far
Summary: Abigail Herrington always thought of herself as a reason for great fear and tragety ever since she found her extra ability to her coming across the Voltri. This is not ordinary. Perhaps the opposite. Everyone has secrets, and secrets shall be revealed.
1. Chapter 1

Italy is probably the worst place in the world to be in for humans. There is not a more terrible place to be for those that are weak. There would never be a place to hide or take refuge, for there were beings beyond their understanding, and strength to handle. In two seconds, innocent human's flesh could have been ripped open, monster's taking in the substance that calls to us and is the reason for our very existence. The nightmare that we lose control over, almost impossible to resist. Blood. Our throat burns for it and our insides crave it. The way of life for vampires is mainly blood, and we take lives just to get it. It isn't as if we are terribly monstrous to do so (though I think we are), it is merely the simple food chain, predator and prey. It is just like humans eating unsuspecting animals, and animals eating those weaker than them, or eating plants-natural. It is just the way life works, and the Volturi does put that into practice.

The reason why so many humans die every time some vampires get thirsty is because of the Volturi. This large group hides in Italy, well-known only to fellow vampires in smaller clans or the nomads. We stay hidden underground, so humans will stay oblivious of us, and we can hunt them down in pure subtlety. We can be called the government of the unknown vampire's world, for we make the rules and we expect people to stick to them. We are the center, the heart of the supernatural world.

Although we are large in numbers, the Volturi is not very easy to become a part of. You have to have talent that the leaders think has potential. Talents that were, of course, beyond the humans world. My blood would have been drained if I didn't have that exceptional talent they were looking for. When I was human, I had an ability that was deadly, and potent. I would have been killed if they didn't notice it.

"_Welcome to the Volterra!" a raspy voice sounded. I only knew I was in a beautiful, ancient building with arched doors and sculptures, not why or how. All I could remember was an impossibly beautiful woman, and excited murmur of the beautiful Volterra. I didn't mean to become a part of the curious crowd rushing to find an unseen tourist attraction, I just got lost in the mess. _

_Muttering suddenly became uproar in appreciation of the beauty, and cameras snapped feverishly. The sea of faces made it quite hard to see our smiling hosts, so I made my way (still in the back) to a less tall height of people.  
Our hosts were unbelievably gorgeous, alike the woman who led us to Volterra. They were all beautiful to the extremes, in a mesmerizing way, and I could not look away. Their skin was the palest of pale, with mysterious eyes, all staggering shades of purple, a muddy brown, or gray, like different colored contacts on bright red irises. The angelic grins on their faces, though divine, looked strangely strained, as if they were anxiously awaiting something. At that moment, I knew I could not trust them, my senses told me so, and I'd always had a good idea on what was right for my own safety, for some reason. I fell into the shadows to remain unseen. _I didn't know then that they could still see me clearly.

_I watched the crowd gaze in wonder at the building with paintings that would not be seen anywhere else, and designs that seemed to be made just to draw us in.... _

_A piercing scream broke out from some tiny girl that sounded as if she could only be five or six, followed by more, as those pale-faced demons' act suddenly disappeared, and they caught random humans with impossible speed and seemed to hold them down and it look as if they were sucking their blood. I heard a chorus of loud snaps and more cries of pain, bones being broken like twigs, more ripping as the pale-faced mysteries sunk their teeth into more flesh. A lot tried to run, speed being out-matched by the pale-faces, and they grabbed them by the waist or the arm, and those bones were crunched. The frenzy of attacks made me wish I had never come in this building, so I would not have had to witness these deceiving monsters destroy innocence, bodies, and lives. It broke my heart knowing that all the good in these people would never get to flourish, because it seemed not to be welcome here. These people's lives were being ended without their knowing or making any decisions. _

_I realized I was frozen on the spot, not able to move or even cry out for help. Maybe that was better though, maybe I wouldn't be killed as quickly. I could maybe have a few seconds to wonder in terror of what was going on, and make a couple of guesses. But my thoughts were all in vain, for I felt a rush of wind and there was suddenly a demon in front of me, it happened so fast I didn't see it at all. My killer was just as beautiful, with purple eyes and a wild expression and a smile that told me I was seconds before death. He had jet black hair, and was so beautiful it was surreal. So beautiful he almost looked unlike this earth. His pale skin was papery, he looked so breakable, yet he was far from it._

_The next thing that happened was just a jumble of quickness, and I was only able to catch glimpses of the next few seconds.... Suddenly the figure was gone, and there was another rush of wind, followed by a close ripping noise, and then there was pain and a deafening scream, then a crunch, swallowed by the screams that seemed to be coming from my mouth. The last thing I saw was the figure writhing in agony in front of me._

_The pain was excruciating, worse than anything that had ever experienced. It burned all over, my insides felt like they were on fire, like I was on fire. Everything burned, so much I wished I were dead. Death would feel like heaven compared to this. But, maybe I was dying, maybe this would stop eventually. As I was resurfacing, my screams were becoming more and more audible to my ears, and my eyes were slowly opening to see the all-too familiar papery-skinned figure standing over me, with a pained look on his face as he watched me struggle and cry out in pain. Why wouldn't he help me, or at least try? Why was he just standing there? It was like he couldn't see the state I was in, crying out for help, asking to die, burning inside. I struggled on the cold ground, the fire inside of me too much to bear. I felt tears on my face, running down my cheeks, it hurt so much. I clawed at my eyes, trying to rip them out of their sockets, and the old man in front of me suddenly unfroze, and knelt beside me, taking my hands, and pinning them to the ground. He whispered soothing words in my ear, telling me it would soon end and I would never hurt again. He silently brushed the tears from my cheeks and put one of his snowy hands on my forehead, softly talking into my ear. _

_This seemed to continue for days or minutes or it could have been seconds, it was hard to tell. Then, the raging fire slowly faded out of my fingertips, relief flooded me, as it ended from my wrists and ankles, to my arms and legs. My head was clearing as the pain ended there, and my heart was beating a frenzy, getting faster as the pain centered, slowly fading until it was my heart feeling the only fire left. It beat more and more quickly, it was getting way too fast, faster and faster as it neared its last beat. The pain was coming to an end as my heart beat like a thunderstorm, until it stopped altogether. All pain ended, just like the beating of my heart. Sweet relief filled me, it was over. My eyes opened again to see perfect clarity; I could see the small details of every design, and the flawless art that filled the large room. I could see twenty times better than I could before. The smells in the air were everything from the smell of the concrete I was laying on, to the sweet smell coming off the ancient man kneeling beside me. His wonderful face had a gracious smile. I couldn't help but smile back, for his words during the writhing pain really did help a little bit. His presence was comforting. It was calming just having him there._

"_Hello," he said simply, "my name is Aro"._

Aro has been the closest thing to a father to me ever since that day. He has always been a comforting delight to be around. He was never angry, and he was patient. I never felt forced to call him "master" as most did, and I never did call him that. He was my best friend in the vampire world, and he showed me right from wrong.

He didn't kill me himself because he saw into my mind, and he saw what I could do, just as a human, and he found it useful. What I did to him the day I was changed into a vampire magnified my deadliness, and I didn't even know I had done it until he told me.

"_You are very talented, young one," he murmured in wonder, "What is your name?"_

_It took me a few moments to remember. My whole human memory was cloudy, because I'd only been able to see half as much as I could then. "Abigail Herrington," I confirmed, dazed. "Ah, what a beautiful name!" he exclaimed, "You are quite a wonder, that is why you are a vampire, of course! Right when I touched you you almost killed me. If I hadn't reacted so fast, I wonder if I would be dead! You left me, just by touching me, on the floor, in agony!"_

He understood me the moment he met me, and he did not see me as evil. He took me in, and now I am one of the strongest links of the whole Volturi.


	2. Chapter 2

My first hunting frenzy happened the day I was changed into a vampire. When Aro told me all about my new life as a vampire, he took me on a special hunting trip. He showed me what to do, and how to do it without making a mess. His never-ending patience only seemed to grow as I could not contain myself and, with my excellent ability, caused a human to drop dead just by simply touching them. He told me to practice control, and with great effort, showed me how to use my power only when I wanted. That took years though, but I eventually got it. During those years I discovered new additions to my power. If I wanted to stall something, and not kill it, then I could simply leave it writhing in actual pain for a few seconds, but not long, because it took a lot of work on my part. I could also leave only certain parts of a body in pain, like an arm or a leg, and not the whole body.

These powers were useful, but it tore me up inside, every time I used them on a human, or just drank the blood. I felt so bad because it reminded me that _I_ used to be human and I was taking lives away, and it reminded me of how I felt when I was human, and of the day I was afraid of vampires. I knew that if I could change something, I would change the fact that I had to drink blood. Aro knew of this for if I touched him he would know what I was thinking. He told that it gets better, easier, and so I believed him and tried to hold on.

What makes me feel like the worst monstrosity in the world was my terrible past, and what led me to go into the Volterra that day.

_In our fancy hotel room, my parents and I marveled over the beauty of Italy. We all knew it would be worth the money and the trip from America, but we were taken aback by the stunning divinity all around us. Everywhere we turned we saw something else that made us give a moment to take in the pure beauty. Back in California, people jokingly told us that everything in Italy was just naturally beautiful. They said that even the people there were stunning. I had no idea that they weren't near joking._

_My parents and I were all ending the day, after a childish argument. I hadn't wanted to stop just yet. I wanted just to go see one more thing before bed. It was our last day and I wouldn't get a chance to see it the next day. The clock tower or Palazzo de Priori. I'd heard it was just as beautiful as the rest of Italy, and they sold things to tourists that were "absolutely adorable", as my friend in California said. I wanted something in remembrance of my best vacation. _

_My mother told me it was way too late, and perhaps she was right, it was a least eight-thirty, but the merchants stayed out later than necessary. My father agreed with her to stay out of an upcoming argument and I lost my case. I gave in graciously wondering how long it could be until they went into a deep sleep. I could easily sneak out, take the hotel room key and be back in thirty minutes. I waited as they slowly gave into sleep's spell and I quietly tip-toed out._

_Italy at night was yearning to be discovered. The illuminated streets were quite prettier seeing them at night, for you had to strain your eyes and you saw the details more clearly. The bakeries smelled heavenly and the Italian designs were simply marvelous._

_I knew I only had a short amount of time before I should get back to the hotel, so I hurried through the streets to Palazzo de Priori. After a few minutes, I saw it getting clearer, and I saw some of the merchants, so I walked even more quickly._

_During my journey to the clock tower, I saw a crowd of people with excited looks on their faces and murmur of the Volterra. They had cameras and money in their hands so I thought it was something that needed to be seen, so I followed behind them. The clock tower could wait._

Looking back on that awful memory made me wonder what my parents were doing without me. It made me wonder how long they franticly searched for me until they knew I was gone forever.

Absent-mindedly I was walking through my large home, struggling to remember my past. I usually remember pieces of my past life at a time. Remembering my life doesn't come easily, but I try as hard as I can.

I found myself drifting into the main hall. It was where Aro, Marcus, and Caius all sat in throne-like seats, since they were the leaders. Aro's black hair and paper skin were a peculiar combination. It made him so much more interesting. His features looked so different next to Marcus's snowy white hair and Caius's dark hair and pale-faced combination. Aro had a bright smile on his face (as always) that made me fell calmer. He was the best father I could have been given. Even though I did not like his ways of killing humans, he had a fair heart, perfect for ruling. When he saw me walking over to him he cried in delight, "Abigail, my joy!" I smiled at that sentiment. "Come here, love!" he ordered sweetly. I obeyed silently and timidly touched his hand. That was basically the way to greet him. He stayed frozen for a moment and nodded quickly. "Ah, yes! Fascinating! Your memories are very interesting. You feel so disgraced about your past. You are quite different. Most would not care about their time as a human, but you!" he stared at me in curiosity. "You feel guilty."

He was right, I did, but there was nothing I could do to change that was there? I glanced at him as he listened to my thoughts, my finger still upon his papery skin. You are right. There is no use wallowing in your memories, is there?" he eyed me. He did know how to make a point.

Striding through the halls of the magnificent building brought me pride. I felt like for once I did not have to hide. All here were my kind. If I glistened in the sun, there would be no screaming. Everywhere I went, vampires would cry, "Hello, Abigail!" Perhaps that was out of fear, knowing I could stare at them and they would be gone, but I'd take it. I was indeed, one of the strongest links of the Volturi, and everyone knew it. I was highly valued, but at the same time, feared. That made me sad, and ironically afraid. I was sad because I knew I was treated fairly only because of my ability. And, afraid, because this was way too much power in my hands, and it had already been misused before. When I am angry, my power is impossible to control. It will rage on and on, without even my control, only if I am angry. People know not to make me angry. My anger is mine, and their worst enemy.

_I had known about my special ability for years but it had never caused me too much pain until a day that I came home from school, very angry. Then, since I was human, I didn't have a hope of trying to control my power, and keeping it from doing things I would regret for the rest of my existence. _

_My day had gone very roughly. It had all sucked from morning until school had graciously ended. I didn't really think my friend would have gone that far. I thought she may get a little angry or afraid, but I didn't think she'd break the promise I'd made her give. I had been alone in the world of the supernatural for too long. I couldn't bear it any longer. My life could not continue on in solitary as it had been. I wanted to tell someone, just to relieve the burden on my shoulders just a little bit. I knew my family was off limits, for they had the power to send me to a physiatrist, thinking that I need help. I didn't have another choice than to tell my best friend. She had been there for me since I became an eighth grader, which was that same year, but I knew her enough to know that she wouldn't freak out, or call me a liar, or at least I had thought that then._

_That afternoon, I met Sydney at the bus stop. I tried to stall for a small amount of time, but she knew me better than that. She eventually demanded to know what was wrong as we rode off tour houses, so I knew I didn't have much time to tell her._

_When I told her what I could do she didn't even wait for an explanation. She screamed in my face and called me a liar, when she knew I wasn't joking. As much as it pained me, I knew I had to prove it to her. I told her to wait until we got off the bus, then I would show her. We rode in silence for the rest of the way, but she allowed herself to follow me. I walked her to the trees and eventually saw a small squirrel, and showed her my talent. After that, she ran away from me in terror and I knew she would not talk to me again._

_Anger bubbled through me as I found I'd been deceived. She was never my friend if she could not trust me like this. I thought she was my friend._

_I walked to my home, my vision blurry by being too angry. I stalked through my door and went straight to my room. My sister had always loved and cared for me, even when I was a savage to her. I knew I had never deserved her, but I didn't know that fate was about to prove me right. _

_Alyssa asked me kindly what was wrong. She stood at the doorway and confusion clouded her face. I wanted to tell her so badly, but I knew I couldn't. I rudely spat nothing, but she knew not to go away. She strode to my side and put her hand on my shoulder. And everything I'd ever cared for ended. _

_Her hand abruptly left my shoulder and I heard a low "plop" and nothing else. I turned slowly, knowing exactly what I had so unthinkingly done. There she lay, on the carpeted floor, her eyes open, still in that caring expression she had provided me. She wasn't breathing._

_I had killed her. My favorite person, and after today, my best friend. What had I done? That was my own crossing line. I officially hated myself. _

_I had to lie to my parents, telling them I found her in the kitchen like that. We had a memorial service the day after, and I never could get over myself after that. I have never wanted anything more than to get rid of the curse I was in._

The only person who had actually meant something to me was her. I had never loved anybody more, and I annihilated her. That day I realized was a monster, to myself and to the world.

Strangely, Aro was the only one (along with Caius and Marcus, of course) who wasn't intimidated to be around me. I was free to be with him whenever I wanted. He was not afraid at all. He was in fact, the opposite. He was always delighted to see me. He never did not say something like "Abigail, my joy!" when I entered the main hall. After I was a vampire, and everyone knew what I could do, there had never been a person like that.


End file.
